Rainy Day Love
by Lil' Slugger24
Summary: It's a rainy day and Drakken's declared the day off for Shego and himself. What happens when these two have to spend the day together?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own names, actions, behaviors, characters, places, or anything for that matter that has to do with the Disney Channel© series Kim Possible©. This story is my creation so please do not steal and please do not sue.

Author's Note: I want more of my fics to be in the archives so that I can get more reviews. So I checked out the groupings and decided to write a story for a few of them. This is my first attempt. Read, review, let me know what you think, and ENJOY!

Additional note: I recently fixed the problems such as spelling and grammar. Not to mention all the strange symbols where punctuation marks were supposed to be.

Rainy Day Love

by Lil' Slugger24

Chapter One

Shego awoke from her eight hour slumber. She was a pretty woman with long, black hair. She had slightly green skin and the most radiant green eyes anyone could have imagined.

Shego looked to her clock which read 7:00 a.m. She sighed and rose from her bed, followed by a short series of stretches. She walked, briskly to her dresser and pulled out a green-and-black jump-suit. This was her favorite fashion because of the two colors.

She threw the suit over her shoulder and grabbed a towel from a nearby basket. She yawned and made her way to the bathroom for which to take a shower.

Upon entering, Shego rolled her eyes and scoffed. Drakken had previously been there and had neglected to remove his dirty garments, including his underwear.

"DRAKKEN!" Shego yelled, down the hall to the living room where the doctor was most likely sitting.

The man who had been drinking coffee now stood and began to run down the hallway, in fear of his own life.

"What is it, Shego!?" said the frustrated, Dr. Drakken. He was a middle-aged man with pale, blue skin. He had a scar stationed just below his left eye. His hair was spiked and ended with a pony-tail, residing just below his neck. He was fashioned in his usual dark blue lab coat and black gloves and boots.

Shego flared her hands with green fires. This was a special power that she had obtained as a young girl when a multi-colored comet struck the house she and her family had lived in.

"Get your dirty clothes out of the bathroom!" she fumed.

Drakken's shoulders slouched. His mouth cracked a smile as he stared at the angry, young woman. "You have to be kidding me! That was what you yelled about? Please, Shego. Don't you think I have better things to do?"

Shego stared as the blue man turned and began to walk away. She wasn't going to have this. She rushed after him and slammed into his back, causing him to be pinned against the wall.

"If you leave your clothes in their, I will be very, very unhappy. And if I'm unhappy, I'll make sure you're unhappy, understand?" Shego said in a harsh tone.

Drakken suddenly had a change of heart because as soon as Shego let him go, he rushed to the bathroom and carried out a huge pile of yesterday's laundry. Shego grinned at how fast the man had worked when threatened.

She laughed, quietly and approvingly, as she entered the washing establishment. She removed all things that made her decent and stepped behind the glass doors for which to wash herself.

Drakken sat, inaudibly, on the sofa. He hated how Shego always had the upper hand on him. He had hired her, yet, she was the boss of him.

Drakken had hired Shego years ago to be his body guard. This was around the time that Drakken had first decided to become evil. She was a young, beautiful girl and he was a creepy, rejected, old man. In some eyes, Drakken and Shego are a positive and a negative. Maybe that was why they had stayed together as partners in crime. When the end of a positively charges magnet and the end of a negatively charged magnet collide, they stick. That might have been the case for these two.

Contrary to popular belief, Shego and Drakken were not emotionally hooked. Sure, they lived together, worked together, tried to take over the world together, but never have they been 'together.' They fought and threatened like a group of anti-socialists, trying to be social.

Drakken looked at the room from where he sat. The living room was awfully festive for a villains lair. It had a TV and a three-cushion couch. All of which had been obtained illegally. The walls were a reddish hue but not one that could be taken seriously. On the table beside him, there was a bowl of half eaten cereal that had been sitting their since the previous morning.

Drakken sighed. He didn't feel right for some reason. This happened every time he and Shego had a fight. He guessed it was because, since they had known each other for years, Shego was his friend in some way. But that wasn't it. There was something hidden inside himself that was screaming for him to listen. However, he couldn't hear it because he wasn't paying attention.

Drakken rose from his position and headed over to the computer where he planned to work on his newest 'take over the world' scheme. He turned on the monitor and gazed, blankly at the screen. He opened his account and scrolled through the pages to where the 'new plan' folder was. He opened the new file and began to look over it dully.

"What's the point?" he said, in a defeated manner. "Kim Possible and her sidekick, whose name escapes me, will just foil it anyway. Why do I bother?"

He continued working on his evil scheme, despite the words of protest he'd just created. This was his hobby. If not this, then what? He completed a very large amount before finally saving and exiting. The more he worked on it, the better he felt.

He wanted to get started as soon as Shego finished washing up. He went over to the window, located at the front of the lair and stared out, into the world beyond his confined space. His face fell and he turned, sadly, towards the couch to go over his sorrows again.

Shego stepped into the room, her hair was still slightly damp but she was dressed in her jump-suit. She was combing her hair before it dried completely to reduce the tangles.

"Dr. D," Shego asked, "why the long face?"

Drakken stared at his partner. "Do you really want to know?" He was hoping that she did.

"Not really," Shego said. "Just felt like starting a conversation."

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway." Drakken said. "I have almost completed my greatest scheme yet-."

Shego interrupted, waving her hands in the doctors face. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! you know, you say that every time you have an idea. Every time you say that, we fail! Are you beginning to realize that you are a loser?"

Drakken grumbled. "Shego! I wasn't finished!"

Shego rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter, sooner or later, you will be finished. I already know how your scheme is going to end. Miserably for the both of us!"

Drakken huffed and puffed as Shego blew his ego down. "I was saying that I have nearly completed my plan and I think we should get started on it, however, it is raining and I think it's a bad idea to get started on anything! Was that so hard to listen for once!"

Shego placed her hands on her hips and began to laugh. "You're not serious. A little rain and you call the day off from evil! You are so pathetic!"

Drakken stood. "You look here, Shego!" the doctor exclaimed. "I thought I was being nice, giving you the day off! Is this how you treat your boss who has been so good to you through all the years that we've been together?"

Shego stared at the man in a 'yeah right' fashion. She turned and headed for her room. Shego never liked it when the doctor broke down. He was so annoying.

Drakken sat back down in his spot and crossed his arms, burying his neck into his coat. He sat in the silence, silently mumbling angry thoughts to himself. He hated the rain and now it was only bringing him more misery.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own names, actions, behaviors, characters, places, or anything for that matter that has to do with the Disney Channel© series Kim Possible©. This story is my creation so please do not steal and please do not sue.

Author's Note: Hey all! This is my first Drakken and Shego fic so please review and help me get better! Read, review, ENJOY!

Rainy Day Love

by Lil' Slugger24

Chapter Two

Shego sat on the edge of her bed, reading a teen magazine. Although she was as evil as can be, she didn't spend her days like a stereotypical villain, raging around, eating glass, ect. She was actually much like any other human except she had a record with the police.

She thumbed through the remaining pages and closed the short, paperback article holder. She flipped back to the cover and looked through the list of featured articles. She rolled her eyes upon seeing the words: "Test Your Love Capacity; Find Your Perfect Mate."

Shego looked around the room. The walls were a dark green, she had a dresser located opposite of her, and there was the queen-sized bed that she, herself, now sat on. In the corner was a place piled with old magazines, writings of which she authored, and random photos of her youth.

It might sound corny, however, Shego indeed missed her family, friends, and her old life. Back before teaming up with the blue employer, Shego had gone to school, fought crime, been a normal teen. Things took a turn for the worst and that led Shego to where she is now.

Despite her gagging, Shego turned to the page the love test was indicated to be on. She scrolled through the questions and found that she was actually becoming intrigued by some of them. She took out a fresh piece of paper and a pen for which to write her answers on.

"Might as well," Shego convinced herself, "What else do I have to do today, anyway?"

She numbered the paper and glanced down to the first question: What type of man would you prefer?

A) Funny, outgoing

B) Sweet, romantic

C) Bad boy, tough

D) Shy, artistic

Shego answered with glee and looked to the next question. She was surprised that she was getting excited by the questionnaire.

Drakken sat in his same, complaining position. Now he had the television on and was mumbling to the news that was playing. He kicked the floor with his booted leg.

"I hate the rain, I get so bored." he grumbled. "Stupid water, stupid Shego, stupid Kim Possible…"

He stood and headed to the kitchen. It was a small room, made to create a small meal and take to where you desire. He looked around and sighed at the tiny cookery. He got a bit of light in his heart and decided he would make both himself and Shego a meal.

He grabbed pots and pans off of the rack above the small stove. Drakken, unusually, was good at baking, cooking, anything that had to do with creating delicious dishes. He had never cooked for anyone but himself so this was going to be a large step. He was very surprised at how kind he was being to the raven-haired woman of whom he employed.

He began to create a big breakfast for the two of them. He put eggs, beacon, pancakes, the works onto the stove. The smell traveled around the acute room and filled his nostrils to their fullest.

Shego stood and was shredding the paper that contained her test results. She couldn't believe what the article had predicted. Even though the words were gone, they burned into her mind and were now haunting her thoughts.

"You are a feisty woman who likes the dark side of life. You are attracted to power and chaos. You will probably obtain pregnancy before marriage and will be attracted to those who you wouldn't think were your 'type.' You will fall in love with your boss, best friend, someone of the same sex, or a no body who you will think is amazing." the article had screamed from it's context.

Shego paced the room, growling at the unbelievable text. "Yeah, like I'm going to fall for Drakken! What a load of-." Shego shouted.

The creaking of her door stopped the next word from escaping her mouth. Drakken popped his head in and stared to the floor as Shego placed her hands on her hips and scowled at the man.

"What are you doing here?" Shego said, angrily.

Drakken's faced turned purple due to his blushing. "I… um… I made you breakfast…"

Shego cocked her head at the comment. "What?"

Drakken stepped into the room and held his hands behind his back. He avoided eye contact with the woman but spoke clearly. "I was in the kitchen and decided to make breakfast for the two of us. If you want any, it's down on the table. You have to make your own plate because I don't know what you like."

He left before Shego could respond to eat and continue watching TV. Shego stood in awe at the short conversation that had just taken place. She looked over at the mirror on her dresser and was shocked to see she was smiling. She shook her head and tapped the side of her face. Now she had her normal glare on.

"Okay, Shego," she talked to herself. "We cannot start this. It's that article. It's messing with your head. Drakken does one nice thing and you fall for him? No way!"

She walked out of the room, back to normal. She didn't give another thought about Drakken and love. She headed to the kitchen to get a plate of food. She was going to take it back to her room and eat alone to clear her mind.

Shego smelled the heaven which waited just beyond the hallway. She could almost taste the food which made her anticipating mouth salivate. She walked past the blue man who didn't notice her. He was, too, wrapped up in his cartoons to pay attention.

Shego grabbed a nearby china plate and helped herself to everything within eyesight. It all smelled so good and she was starving. She grabbed some condiments from the fridge and began to head back to the room in which she lived. She paused and turned toward the couch that seated her employer.

"Uh… thanks Dr. D." Shego commented.

Drakken turned from his TV program to the green woman. He swallowed the eggs in his mouth and coughed. "You're welcome, Shego. I just-." he stopped speaking when he realized the words that his side-kick had just muttered. "Did you just thank me?"

Shego's face flushed. "No I… I didn't. I said…" she glared at the doctor. "I said move over! UI want to watch TV!"

Drakken flared. "I don't think so! This is my favorite show! I've been waiting for weeks to find out what happens to Suriko!"

Shego held her food in one hand and ignited her other one. "Want to reconsider?"

Drakken changed his mind upon seeing the green flames. "Actually, I'm taping this anyway so I guess it would be okay if we watched something else."

Shego strolled over and sat next to the doctor. She had put out her hand and grabbed the remote. She pressed a few buttons and changed to channel to some movie channel. A gory movie flashed onto the screen causing Drakken to grimace.

"Yeesh!" Drakken said. "I didn't know that was how our insides looked."

"You're a doctor, how could you not know?" She rolled her eyes at the doctor who was hiding his eyes.

"I'm a mad doctor not a medical doctor!" he cracked.

Shego sighed and went back to eating her meal. She was surprised to find that she highly enjoyed the doctor's company with her as she ate. For some reason she had a secure feeling with him.

'Stop it, now!' shouted her mind as she realized what she was thinking. 'Dr. D is no more than an annoying acquaintance.'

Although her mind thought differently, Shego's heart had tuned it out. Shego found herself scooting closer to the blue man, laughing as he coward to the movie, and thoroughly enjoying her breakfast.

'What's going on here?' Shego questioned herself. 'Is this me or is the article taking it's toll on my subconscious?'

She pondered this question while committing, unknown to her, acts of flirting with the man of whom she couldn't possibly love. But her heart was countering with an unanswerable question: Why not?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own names, actions, behaviors, characters, places, or anything for that matter that has to do with the Disney Channel© series Kim Possible©. This story is my creation so please do not steal and please do not sue. I don't claim ownership of the game of Scrabble©.

Author's Note: Hope you are all enjoying this story. If you don't like D/S fics, stop reading cause I don't have time for your hurtful reviews. Read, review, ENJOY!

Rainy Day Love

by Lil' Slugger24

Chapter Three

Shego had finished her breakfast and was standing to rinse her dishes, super villains had to keep a clean living quarter. Shego no sooner stood on her feet than had Drakken.

"I'll take care of that, Shego. It has been nice talking to you." he said, taking the plate from his partner in crime's hands.

Shego, reluctantly, gave up the dish. "Uh… okay…" She watched as the smiling doctor walked in the kitchen to complete the dishes.

Shego began to walk for her room but paused before passing the kitchen's door. She had a funny feeling in her stomach which she passed off as having just eaten.

"Uh… Dr. D?" she questioned, surprised to hear the kindness in her tone.

"Yes, Shego?" the doctor called over the running water of the sink.

Shego couldn't believe that she was doing this. Something inside of her was screaming to proceed but her conscience was asking 'why?'

"Well? What is it, Shego?" the slightly impatient doctor asked.

Shego swallowed and decided to get it off of her chest quickly. "I just wanted to uh… you know, say thanks for the meal. It was really good."

Drakken dropped the plate he had been washing into the sink with a clunk. He couldn't believe the sweetness in his sidekicks voice. He smiled and turned around.

"Thank you, Shego. It was no-." he stopped when he realized that he was talking to thin air. "nothing…" The saddened man turned back around to his dish duty.

Shego walked briskly to her room. She was enraged at herself. 'I have got to stop this!' her head screamed. 'Thanking him! What's wrong with me! I bet it's that stupid article. That is the last time I take any test from a teen mag!'

Shego stormed into her living area and slammed the door, a little, too, hard. A slight crack grazed into the green wall. She didn't care. This 'kind' mood had to stop. She wasn't about to be considered 'soft' by any means of the imagination.

Flopping down, hard, onto her bed relieved some stress. She hadn't been this worked up since the last time she had fought teen heroine, Kim Possible.

Shego covered her face with her pillow which stayed in it's position for only a few seconds. Shego's anger hadn't gone down enough and the soft head-rest was shredded in a blur of green flames.

"That Drakken!" Shego growled. "Probably put something in the food!"

Deep down, Shego knew this wasn't true. However, logic sometimes takes over the heart and even the smartest of humans are driven to stupidity. Shego continued to think that she was only being nice to the blue man because of outside forces.

She didn't know what to do. She was, too, stressed to leave the room and face the doctor, and she was, too, restless to sit still.

This was one of those many occasions where the woman was more dangerous than a nuclear weapon. She decided to meditate. This technique had been taught to her by her brothers. Whenever she had gotten angry and almost mortally harmed them, she used meditation to relax. The four of them are still alive today, though they are not working with their sister anymore.

Shego sat 'Indian style' and began to breath deeply, clear her mind of thought, and imagine a peaceful place. This worked better than could be imagined. Within a few minutes of repeating the steps, Shego had calmed down to an almost normal state.

Shego relaxed enough to discuss the matter of liking Drakken as a friend without harming herself or potentially harming others.

The green woman stood and paced the room, conversing to no one. She found that by talking about her problems out loud, she understood the solutions more clearly.

"Okay, I've known Drakken for a good part of my life. He's been good to me, given me a home, food has never been a question, he practically took me off the streets when my brothers threw me out."

Her mind wandered, conflicting the nice things about the man, and the not so nice.

"Then again, he's rude, he can't put a plan together without my help, and he is like two decades older than I am!"

The argument went on for a considerably long while in Shego's mind and through her words.

"Besides, I'm evil. I don't have time for lo… lo…" she couldn't bring herself to say the next word.

Shego had never really been in love. Sure, back in her high school days, dating was key to survival. But now, she wasn't into guys. It just wasn't her thing. To maintain her reputation with other villains, she had to keep from all things that might even hint her as weak. That included romance.

Drakken sat at his desk now, carefully calibrating the mechanisms of his plan. He did not want to risk a screw up with something this big.

Shego silently crept down the hall to the room that Drakken was located in. She could tell he was working on a big plan because of his usual mumbling to himself. She found herself smiling, which she quickly wiped away, at this memorable feature.

She silently walked behind the doctor and tapped him on the shoulder.

"AHH!" screamed the blue man, who had paled. He clattered to the floor and looked up to his attacker. "Shego!"

Shego laughed at the discomfort of the evil genius. "Gotcha!" she said through fits of giggling.

The doctor grumbled and sat back onto his chair. "Ha, ha. Very funny. What is it you want?"

Shego was about to ask the question she had come up with through her debate, however, refrained from the process.

"Nothing." she smirked. "Just wanted to do that!"

Drakken rolled his eyes. "Yes, I already agreed that was hysterical."

Shego turned on her heals and began to walk away, only to stop an inch from the hallway. She was reconsidering asking her question. She did want to know what the doctor felt for her. Not that she felt anything for him, just as a bit of added knowledge.

"Um, Dr. D?" she asked, the kindness creeping back into her tone.

"I'm not turning around, Shego. You probably are going to frighten me again." responded the doctor, jokingly.

"No, no, I just wanted to know if you would… uh, like to play a game with me?"

Drakken set his supplies down and looked to the woman who was staring at the floor with her hands behind her back.

He pondered the thought. "Are you feeling alright, Shego?"

Shego responded inaudibly with a nod. The doctor was intrigued by the actions of the woman. Shego was surprised at herself as well.

"I guess that would be okay." the doctor finally concluded. "What did you have in mind?"

Shego brightened and rushed down the hall. She grabbed a box with a board game inside and hurried back to where the doctor was standing.

"This one!" she smiled, holding the game of Scrabble in her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own names, actions, behaviors, characters, places, or anything for that matter that has to do with the Disney Channel© series Kim Possible©. This story is my creation so please do not steal and please do not sue. I claim no ownership of the game Scrabble©.

Author's Note: This story is hard to write because I'm trying to write in an articulate manner so there is a lot of describing and long vocabulary words. Read, review, ENJOY!

Rainy Day Love

by Lil' Slugger24

Chapter Four

Scrabble. Just a playful board game. That wasn't what Shego had read in one of her magazines. The article was called "Secret Confessions." In it, Scrabble was mentioned as one of the top secret obtainers. Sometimes when playing the game, a person will spell out their feelings. If Shego put a few 'lovey-dovey' words down and Drakken responded with characteristics describing her, a conclusion could be made on whether or not he liked Shego.

The game was simple enough to set up. Shego had played it when she was a young girl and had memorized the rules, inside and out.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Shego asked the doctor. She didn't want to have to stop every five seconds to explain another aspect of the game.

"Yes, yes, Shego." the man waved at her. "I'm a scientist, what's a game to my intellect."

Shego desperately wanted to answer with something sarcastic but was afraid that his answers might change when conscience of how cruel Shego really was.

"If you say so." Shego forced, holding her tongue.

The playing mat was laid before them. Shego placed seven random letters on each of their racks and looked her short alphabet over. Drakken did the same with a slight glaze in his eye. He quickly formed words in his mind using multiple letters on his playing rack. Shego should have begun to strategize some words of her own, but she focused too much on the doctor's eyes.

"Well, Shego?" Drakken asked, breaking the woman's stare. "Aren't you going to take your turn?"

The woman in green stared down and shook herself awake. It was time to concentrate, otherwise this plan could fail. She picked up a few letters from her game rack and placed them from the center of the board horizontally to the right. The sequence was able to create the word 'rush.' This was, of course, not a word used to describe herself, however, it was all she had to work with at the time.

"That's eight points, Dr. D." Shego announced tallying her score on her card. "I draw however many letters I just used, and now it's your turn." The green woman smiled as she observed her new letters. Already having a 'g' and an 'r' in her hand, she drew one 'n' and an 'e.' One more 'e' and she could spell a word that describes her perfectly.

The doctor scratched his temple as he thought for a moment about the word just placed on the board. He studied his own letters and sighed deeply as he picked up three letters and attached them to the word Shego had just created. He spelled the word 'hope' and grinned at his cohort.

"Taste that, Shego!" the doctor taunted proudly. He then picked up his score card and prepared to mark his points. "Uh… How many points is that?"

Shego rolled her eyes and forced herself to keep from making a sarcastic comment. She only bit her bottom lip and pointed to each of the letters as she noted their score. She smiled when she looked to the doctor and gave the point total. "You've got twelve points, Drakken. Not bad for a first move."

The blue doctor stuck his tongue out at his partner. "You're going down." he said playfully. He drew three new letters and waited patiently for Shego to make her next move.

The girl in green knew exactly what she wanted to do as she placed the letters 'G' and 'R' before the 'E' in Drakken's 'HOPE.' She finished her move by putting 'E' and 'N' to finish her word. She grinned that the man across from her as she tallied her points.

"That's nine points plus eight. Looks like I'm in the lead again." the woman in green taunted. She marked her score on her game card and waited anxiously for her opponents next move. She would have to concentrate to see what the doctor would put down now that she had a word about herself.

The blue man watched as Shego drew her new letters and then observed his own. For some reason, he couldn't come up with anything he wanted to place on the board. Most of the letters on his rack couldn't form words. He took another look at Shego's last word and grinned.

"Alright, if that's how you want to play it!" he said triumphantly as he threw a random assortment of letters on the playing board. "Let's see you top that!"

Shego merely stared at the newest word. "Uh, Dr. D? That's not a real word."

The letters assembled read 'QOLAP.' The 'P' was from his word 'HOPE.' The doctor seemed to anger as he looked his word over again and then stared at Shego's recent word..

"Oh, yeah? Well, what in the world is a 'NEERG?'" he countered inspiring himself. He looked at Shego victoriously as she slapped her forehead. "Not so cocky now, are we?"

Shego looked to the blue doctor casually and fought to keep from saying something nasty. She smirked a little and said, "You know, you're looking at the word upside-down…"

Drakken's eyes widened and he stared at the word again. "'Green?'" he questioned before ranting to himself. He took his recently placed letters from the board and placed them back on to his rack. He again looked over his letters and found something of use to him, a new word.

The blue doctor branched the letters 'L' and 'O' to the 'S' in Shego's first word and completed it with a nice 'T.' He realized after making his move that he could have made the word 'PLOT' a little too late as he had already began to draw his new letters. The word 'PLOT' is worth more points than the word 'LOST.'

Nonetheless, the blue man earned six points on his turn and was now at eighteen for a total. He was back in first place and found the need to taunt Shego about it. She took the taunting and the game continued as Shego thought about the word the doctor had placed.

There was disappointment in he actions as she stared at the doctor's previous word. 'LOST' really had nothing to do with love or anything Shego was looking for from the doctor. She was somewhat relieved the doctor didn't care for her that way, but she still wanted someone to adore her.

The green girl wanted to give the man one last chance to prove if he cared for her. She branched the word 'LOVE' from Drakken's 'L' in 'LOST.' She watched the blue man's move intently, wondering if he would make any word describing her or anything. She was hoping he would, but also didn't want him to.

Shego added the nine points she had just acquired to her total and regained first place with a total of twenty-six points. The doctor grumbled but accepted the fact as he chose his next letters carefully and planned where to place them. He put the letter 'I' before the 'N' in Shego's 'GREEN.' He tallied his new points and frowned when he saw that he still wasn't in the lead. He only had twenty while Shego still had twenty-six. He drew his new letters and then gave the control over to the green girl.

'IN,' she thought about the word, 'That has nothing to do with me…' She swallowed hard and decided she would finish the game normally and then take her leave back to her room. Surprisingly, she was more disappointed than she thought she would be. She took her next turn and didn't smile once, even when she got twenty points in one move.

A few more turns took place and the game was about to end. Shego was somewhat disappointed in the doctor's feelings for her. She stared at the words over and over again, trying to find some hint of if the doctor truly did care for her. The blue man had placed two new words on the field a few turns ago and these were all that the girl in green paid attention to. She went over them in her head multiple times but found nothing to aid her in her quest.

The blue doctor drew his new letters and again gave Shego her turn. "This game is awfully fun, Shego… You should cheer up a little… You're beating me to death here."

Shego smiled to the doctor as he spoke these words of sympathy. It was amazing how he could cheer her up so well but didn't care for her the way she had hoped. She looked back to the board and the letters on her rack. She picked up a few common letters when she realized something.

She looked at the four words the doctor had played in sequence just a few turns before. 'LOST,' 'IN,' 'YOUR,' 'EYES.' There was a message in this sequence, an old pick-up line. Ordinarily, this could be shrugged off as a coincidence, but how could the doctor have done this on accident? He even skipped the opportunity to gain more points by putting these smaller words down.

"Lost in your eyes…" Shego trailed off in a whisper.

The doctor looked up from his gaze and stared to her. "What? Did you say something, Shego?"

The girl in green took a deep breath and looked to the doctor. Her eyes widened and she blushed slightly. She shook her head and then spoke sweetly and quietly. "No, I, uh… I suddenly don't feel so good… I think I'm going to go lay down for a while…"

The doctor nodded acceptingly and took a final look at his score card. "Just as well, I don't think I can come back with a score this low…"

Shego smiled slightly and her breathing increased unexpectedly. She couldn't look the doctor straight in the eye, she felt as shy as a school girl with a crush. This feeling haunted her and she just wanted to get away from the doctor. She kept repeating the same thought in her head, 'I can't be in love…'

The blue man looked at the woman. She didn't look well at all. She was paler than usual, and she was breathing in short, quick breaths. He stood and looked down at her. He lifted the Scrabble box and spoke to his partner in crime.

"Shego? Are you alright?" he asked with concern. The woman could only shake her head, her hair rippled softly with her movements. "Listen, I'll take you back to your room and then I'll put this away. You need to rest…"

The green woman went with the doctor and he led her carefully to her bed. She lay down, never looking at the man who was somewhat concerned for her. She didn't even say thank you as he left to the door. He paused and turned back to watch Shego lie in pain. He spoke reassurance to her.

"It's probably just a short flu bug or something…" he stated. "Call if you need anything, Shego…"

The blue man left to clean up the playing area. He would fix Shego up a bowl of soup and give her a carbonated soda. He truly did care for her as a friend, after all, she was the only thing close to a friend he had ever had. Without her, what would be the point of being evil?

Shego tossed and turned on her bed, she hated herself for doing this. The last time she had fallen in love, she didn't have her powers. The boy she was with was the world to her. They talked on the phone for hours at a time, they would often hold hands everywhere they went together, and he was the first man that Shego had wanted to kiss.

However, once she got her powers, everything changed. Her eyes went from a magnificent blue to emerald green, her hair changed to black from brunette, and her skin gained a pale-green pigment. She felt like a freak and hoped to find comfort from her boyfriend. Unfortunately, once he saw her, he ran off laughing and screaming that he was dating a vegetable.

That day had changed her. From then on, she no longer trusted or got interested in men. She had never experienced her first kiss, she only experienced a lost love. That feeling had been kept inside her for years and eventually caused her to become evil. Now that new feelings of love were making their way to her hormones, she was reliving that horrid day all over again. She didn't want to love because she was afraid of the consequences.

The green girl eventually passed out and slept for the longest time. Drakken entered and set the meal he had prepared for her next to her bed and then brushed her hair out of her face. He smiled at her and then left for the night, allowing his sidekick to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own names, actions, behaviors, characters, places, or anything for that matter that has to do with the Disney Channel© series Kim Possible©. This story is my creation so please do not steal and please do not sue.

Author's Note: Here is chapter five, the last chapter, hoped every reader has enjoyed themselves and the story.

Rainy Day Love

By Lil' Slugger24

Chapter Five

Her lips remained locked in the passionate kiss for the longest time. Her true love pressing his mouth to hers, they were one at this moment in time. Shego kept her eyes closed as she kissed him, but she watched herself from afar. The man whom she shared this moment with was in shadow, she couldn't see his face.

Slowly, her ghost self approached the kissing couple. She walked toward the shadows, but never got any closer. The man remained frozen at a distance, but she gained no ground. Not even the Shego involved with the kiss got closer. However, Shego felt as though she knew the man who was kissing her, she just couldn't name him.

The woman in green awoke in her room. It was late at night, possibly even early the next morning, and the rain had still not ceased. It was all a dream, but the kiss felt so real. She even still had the feeling of love wrapped tightly on her hormones. She half expected for the man from her dream to be lying next to her.

But the second half of her large bed was vacant and looked as though it had been that way all night. She sighed and stood from her position, followed by strolling to her dresser to look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were lit slightly thanks to the moon shining through the window. Her hair remained unmated despite her sleeping previously.

Something caught her eye in the reflection of her room. Next to her bed lay a tray of dishes with cold food and a now flat soda. She cocked her head as she turned around and looked down to it. A note was taped to its side and her name was written in large letters on the side.

She picked it up and opened it slowly, the handwriting was of her employers:

Shego,

I hope you feel better soon. The forecast tomorrow is sunny, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to do something together? Might as well use our vacation days while we still have them. We can talk about it in the morning. Good night.

Drakken

The girl in green began to breath heavily again. This was a little too much for her heart to take. It was bad enough what the doctor had spelled out during the board game, now he was asking her out on a date? She didn't want to date the doctor, she didn't want to date anyone, she wanted to be alone.

She threw the note to the floor and pulled a bag out from under her bed. She unzipped it and rushed back to her dresser to grab some clothes. She couldn't take living with the doctor anymore. She wanted him to love her, but she didn't want him to expect some love in return.

A few personal items were placed in with her articles of clothing and she zipped the bag again. She took out a scrap piece of paper and scribbled quickly on it:

I'm quitting. That's all there is too it. Don't look for me, don't alert anyone about it.

She didn't even sign the note. Instead she just picked up her bag and exited her room. She would put the letter on the refrigerator and leave the doctor's life for good. Sounded like an easy plan, but she felt as though something was pulling her back. There was nothing more she wanted than to be loved or noticed, the doctor had given her these things even before she accused him of loving her. It was hard to leave a friend.

The blue man was sleeping on the couch, cartoons played on the television quietly. Shego paused when she saw the man. The only reason he was out here instead of in his room was because he had given Shego his big bed. He hadn't been out recently and had just taken a liking to the loveseat sofa. The woman in green was beginning to feel frustration as she realized more sacrifices the doctor had made just for her.

If she didn't leave now, she never would. She stuck a magnet to the note and it stuck to the fridge. The final phase of leaving was ahead of her, all she had to do was grab he bag and leave the lair.

However, there was a new obstacle. The blue man now stood in the doorway, he was looking from Shego to the note on the fridge. His eyes held depression, but his mouth was curled into a smile. He had trouble keeping his back straight as he was extremely tired having just fallen asleep fifteen minutes ago.

"Hi, Shego…" he trailed groggily. The green woman only stared at him as usual as ever. The doctor took a step to one side so as to make room for his sidekick to pass him. "Would you like some help carrying your luggage?"

The girl in green widened her stare and looked with question to her friend. "What?" She was purely astounded, the doctor had often begged her, bargained her, even bribed with her to keep her from quitting. To comprehend what he had just said to her was like understanding an unfamiliar language for the first time.

The blue doctor smiled through glazed eyes. He pointed tiredly to the woman's bag. "That looks kind of heavy, I was wondering if you'd need some help carrying it…"

Shego shook her head and walked passed the man. He watched her lift her bag with ease and walk away. Shego couldn't look at the man anymore, it was too hard to walk away when she could see what she was walking away from. Drakken had lifted her from a low life and given her a purpose. He meant something special to her, she just didn't want him.

"Good luck, Shego…" the doctor trailed as he entered the kitchen and grabbed a coffee pot.

The green girl stopped and dropped her bag loudly on the floor. She twirled around and stared fire at the doctor. Fury grew inside of her heart. "What are you doing?!"

The blue man looked casually to the girl. "I haven't had the best of luck as far as sleeping is concerned the last few nights. So, I'm giving up… Might as well start re-routing my newest plan seeing as how a key point is about to walk out of that door…"

Shego stomped her foot. "You're just letting me leave?!" She found herself agitated that the doctor whom she figured loved her was just watching her walk out of his life. "Why?!"

Drakken closed a cupboard and ran some hot water from the faucet into his coffee maker. He gazed to the woman and his eyes half closed as they glazed over again. "There's no use in arguing about it this time, Shego… You've made your choice, and I'm letting you proceed without objection…" He went right back to preparing his drink.

Shego flared her hands and flexed her muscles. Rage was evident in her gestures, she was desperately trying to keep from crying. "But, I thought you loved me…" She had said the word so casually even though she couldn't say it earlier.

The blue man watched as his coffee began to create itself. He glanced slowly back to the woman. "I do, but you know how the saying goes…" He went back to watching his coffee as it filled the pot drop by drop.

The girl in green growled angrily. "What saying is that?!"

The doctor didn't turn to see her this time. Instead he just spoke deeply and smoothly. "If you truly love someone, you must let them go…"

Shego put her hands out and relaxed her tense body. She did recall that saying, her brothers had used it to calm her anger when her first and only boyfriend dumped her. They told her she should just let him go, at that moment it was impossible. Come to think of it, it still was. She was so frightened of having that same feeling that she even turned down her close friend.

The doctor waited patiently to hear the woman speak again. However, his ears only heard the opening and closing of the door. He knelt down to one knee suddenly and inhaled sharply. He had been holding his tears for the longest time. This whole conversation was killing him slowly, and now it was complete. His only friend, only love, was gone.

"Stand up, Drakken…" a voice said behind him. "You look pathetic…"

The doctor stood and was met by Shego. She was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, much like he had just a few minutes earlier. Her eyes were shining with the same glaze as his had only moments ago. She didn't look at the doctor, she barely even saw his frame from his stare. She didn't want to see the man, but she didn't want to leave anymore.

"Shego?" the doctor asked. "Why haven't you left?"

The girl in green kept her glance off centered of his position as she spoke. "There is a second part of that saying… If the person you let go comes back, maybe it was meant to be…"

Drakken looked at Shego. She looked to the floor, trying to keep her focus off of the blue doctor. "Shego…"

"Don't think we are a couple yet, but I'm willing to give it a chance…" the green woman stated. "Let's go out on a date or something, see how it goes…"

Drakken remained speechless. His mouth was slightly open as he was about to say something else just as he was interrupted by the woman. "Shego, I think it would be better if you did leave…"

The girl stared with shock to the doctor, a tear broke free, but she didn't notice. "What?" she asked in the same tone as before. "But, why?"

The blue man looked deep into her eyes. "You deserve better than I can give you… Tomorrow, if you had or if you hadn't decided on doing something with me, I was going to fire you so that you'd be free from the contract we established…"

The girl stared back into Drakken's eyes. "Dr. D, all I want is to be needed… And you've already given me that… I don't want to leave… I just want to give us a chance… Please…"

Drakken couldn't say anything to her. He only turned around and watched his coffee again. Shego had thought he had just silently dismissed her until he spoke. "Alright, Shego… We'll give it a shot…"

Her heart lifted her entire body as she smiled and looked happily to the doctor. He grinned to her and then looked back to his coffee. "Thank you, Drakken…"

The doctor nodded just once and then smiled. "You should get some sleep… It's late and you were sick as a dog only a few hours ago…"

The green woman took a step toward the doctor. "Actually, if it's okay, I'd like to stay up for a while with you…"

The blue man smiled to her and nodded. She smiled back and stood next to him for a moment. "I'd like that a lot, Shego…"

The green woman waited with the doctor until her poured his drink. She denied the cup he offered her. Instead, she just stood next to him as if expecting something. She blushed and asked, "Well?"

The doctor looked to his partner. "What is it, Shego?"

The green girl blushed and pushed her hair out of her face. She closed her eyes and bowed to head to the floor. "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

The doctor dropped his cup and Shego giggled at the sight of the embarrassed man. "I suppose… Do you want me to kiss you?" The woman in green nodded her head and waited for a moment.

The blue man took his hand and touched Shego's chin, lifting her lips to his as he made his move. The pair of villains met lips and the world disappeared. Shego finally got her first kiss and Drakken finally got his first love. Both were things that either could obtain so easily but waited so long for.

They broke apart and stared at one another. They could only smile as they walked side by side into the living area. Drakken turned the television off and sat on the couch, offering Shego a seat which she took sweetly. The new couple fell asleep sometime in the next hour, never saying a word, just holding hands.

Tomorrow was a new day. As rare as Drakken's vacation offerings were, the next day called for celebration. Evil could wait for love any day, any time of forever.

THE END


End file.
